girlinapinkdressfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season '''of Starlight Kingdom premiered on - and concluded on -. The season is titled as '''Fantasy Resort. The season was announced on -. For the first time in Aphmau's series, this season and future season uses a theme song. For this season, the song "Faster Car" by Loving Caliber feat. Anders Lystell & Michael Stenmark is used during the first few seconds of an episode.Theme Song Development This season is based off Love~Love Paradise from MyStreet The season differs from Aphmau's other roleplay series in which the episodes uses full voice acting, machinima, intro artwork and credits are given to artists, producers and writers. From the prequel series, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High,'' it can be implied that some major characters from the series will likely appear in this season. Namely the Shadow Knights, Ivy, Teony, Lily and Alex. Teony and Ivy first appears in the third episode "Blast From The Past!." The two are revealed to have become close friends and are on vacation so Ivy could forget about her breakup with her boyfriend. Overall, the season focused heavily on Aphmau, Aaron, Katelyn, Travis and Garroth. Dante's character was seen rising in the episodes as he received a character arc focusing on his romatic life. Zane, Kawaii~Chan and Lucinda, although appeared, were absent frequently, having more minor roles until much later. The growth of Katelyn and Travis received a spotlight as they move pass a friendship to a new relationship. Three new characters were introduced to the series, Guy, Nate and Jenna. On an Instagram live stream and on Ask.fm, one of the questions dealt with missing characters, such as Laurance, Nicole, Vylad, and Dante. Jess answered, "They are not in the story right now. They do not have a place in the plans that I have for the current story and I prefer not to throw in characters for the sake of simply throwing them in. It makes writing them harder and the episode get cluttered. Love~Love Paradise was one of those seasons that showed me just throwing in characters created a big mess and I don’t wanna do that again. I’d prefer to keep things on a set of characters with few new characters being side characters.Ask.fm Answers She also adds for viewers to stop bothering the VAs on their characters as they do not have control over when they appear or what they can say. Overview The first ten episodes focuses on the group's arrival to the Love Love Paradise. As the core group begins to settle in, Travis is left behind in MyStreet, where he becomes delirious. On their stay at the resort, Aphmau encounters some familiar faces from high school: Teony and Ivy, the reappearance of Sylvanna and Eric, the parents of Aphmau and Katelyn, respectively, and resort employees Guy and Nate. Travis makes his explosive debut on the island, Dante meets Jenna, an employee of the resort and the beginning of Travis and Katelyn's relationship. The second part of the season focuses on Aphmau's fear of swimming, Garroth and Aaron rivalry, Katelyn revealing her relationship with Travis to her dad, and Jenna joining the girls on girls' night out. Dante receives a major splotlight as Nicole arrives on the island and a love triangle emerges. Gene makes his debut in the series, as he apologizes to Aphmau for his tormenting in high school, but the latter is skeptical on his words. The season ends with the group sailing back home, Travis and Katelyn's relationship comes to a close and Aphmau and Aaron decide to move in together. Characters Main Characters *Aaron *Aphmau *Celeste *Dante *Garroth *Katelyn *Kawaii~Chan *Lucinda *Travis *Zane Supporting Characters *Castor *Eric *Gene *Guy (voiced by Cole Petty, voice actor of Vylad) *Ivy *Jenna *Nate *Nicole *Sylvana *Teony Minor and Absent Travis had a minor role in the beginning of the series after being left behind. Laurance, Nicole, Cadenza and Vylad are not shown or mentioned in the premiere. From the finale of the first season, Nicole and Dante are implied to had a falling out. However, she makes a return in the 18th episode where Dante reveals that he didn't have the guts to break up with her. In the season finale, Laurance, Cadenza and Vylad are the only major character to make no appearance. Laurance did however call Garroth on their way home, but his voice wasn't heard over the phone. Story Arcs : ''Main article: MyStreet Story Arcs '' Episodes For the first time of the season, an episode will not premiere on its regular date. This is due to Aphmau and her production crew taking a few days to relax before the launch of ''Dreams Of Estorra. In the regular schedule will be vlogs, which will be posted on Aphmau's vlogging channel. As of August 9th, there is no schedule for when episodes are released. At 8 days of break, this was the longest break between episodes of the MyStreet ''series, from "Fiery Passion" to "The Confession". The previous holder was between the episodes of "The Auditions" and "The Kiss" with 6 days, a near full week. Following the latest upload, the series is currently on hiatus as Aphmau recovers from her internal bleeding. On August 24th, the series returned with the episode "Jealousy". This broke the record of break between episodes at 11 days, surpassing the previous record of 8 days. On August 28th, Aphmau revealed that this season will only have 25 episodes in a vlog on her vlogging channel.Another Late Nite Vlog It likely would have ran through 30+ episodes, like its predecessor, but Aphmau was hospitalized for a few days, causing episodes to be delayed and unproduced. An evidence of this is the mention of Dante winning the cruise tickets, which he won early in the season. With winning the tickets, he could simply cruise around anywhere; however, this was entirely scrapped and instead was used as the cruise back to their home in MyStreet. On May 16th, 2017, Jess confirmed that the reason she was hospitalized was because of a breakdown.Aphmau's Status Trivia *Jackii announced that there was going to be a theme song for the series and it was going to be ''Faster Car, just like Love~Love Paradise from MyStreet. This ended up not happening. A year later, she created the GIAPD~Con roleplay, based off the real convention known as GIAPD~Con. The theme song is Faster Car, the unused song from Fantasy Resort. *At this point, Nikki has neutral feelings for both Stal and Nick, in contrast to Season 1 where she was hoplessly in love with both characters. *Just like in Love~Love Paradise, Nikki sold out merchandise of the staff clothing. It was sold again at GIAPD~Con. They came in four colors: Pink, Red, Blue and Black. Gallery